Holy Island AU: The Brothers of Blood
by Jayfeather's Friend
Summary: The Five Clans have reunited. For seasons the Lake Clans have had the closest things to peace and prosperity. But for two vindictive psychopathic Brothers, this is where the peace ends.
1. Blood

**The Blood Brothers.**

* * *

**Two brothers.**

**Unstable.**

**Unstoppable.**

**Relentless.**

**Remorseless.**

**Disastrous.**

**Defiling.**

**Evil.**

**Exterminating.**

**Apathetic.**

**Atrocious.**

**Dreadful. **

**Despicable. **

**Nothing can stop these psychopathic brothers...**

**Save for each other.**

* * *

Blood.

Battles are won with Blood.

Families are woven by blood.

The words of history are written in blood.

Life and Death struggle between blood.

_For the life of all flesh is in Blood. Leviticus 17:14._

* * *

A cat dashed through the woodland forest, leaving a heavy trail of blood.

He was a young cat, gray and black mottled Tom, with worry plastered on his face.

The laughter of his pursuers echoes and reverberated off the trunks of the trees, casting the illusion of an army of psychopaths, closing in on him.

The Tom stopped for a breath of air, gasping for breath and looking around wildly.

He scowled "I AM GRAYMIST, DEPUTY OF SHADOWCLAN! IF YOU KILL ME, ALL OF THE LAKE CLANS WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! WE OUTNUMBER YOU 100 TO 1!"

An evil and despicable laugh roared again.

"No one knows you're here, _Graymist, Deputy of Shadowclan. _It's just us. You're outnumbered."

Graymist snarled "Numbers mean nothing! HAVE AT YEE, YA BASTARDS!"

A higher pitched psychotic laugh erupted from the moonlit forest "Such SPUNK! Such adrenaline! OH I will savor every succulent drop of it..."

This unnerved Graymist as the cat continued, still hidden in the shadows "You are forsaken. No help is coming. It's a shame that the prey in these parts have been scared away..."

"What do you know of it?" Graymist growled, claws flexed, walking closer and closer to camp, hoping that he'd make it in time.

"I know that we had something to do with it..."

"Inferno..." the other deep voice warned.

"OH SHUT UP! What fun is it hunting when they dont realize we've been staging this!"

Graymist hissed "You PLANNED THIS?"

"Not killing you specifically, but we knew more hunters would show if prey was scarce," the deep voice responded with a slight chuckle.

Graymist felt a cat land on his back and bite right on his neck. Graymist growled in pain and rolled over, crushing the cat underneath him.

Graymist bolted up, and started sprinting to camp, desperation fueling his escape, as his orange pelt attacker shook it off.

Inferno clambered to his feet, growling "SLASHMARK! FUCK HIM OVER!"

Instantly, a huge black and gray tabby tom burst from the bushes, bowling straight into Graymist, sending him rolling on the ground to the side.

Graymist lifted to his paws, ready for a fight "It is clear to me I can't dissuade you from threatening the clans, and then carrying out said threats. It is obvious you two need to die. Here and now."

Inferno giggled and Slashmark smirked "Many have tried. All have failed. What makes you think you're any different?"

"Starclan will lead me to victory!" Graymist roared with the pride of his ancestors.

Slashmark laughed harder at that while Inferno's eyes glinted with carnage "Starclan can't save you from us..."

Graymist sprang into action, taking his claws along Inferno's face. The mangy red cat staggered back and giggled "Oh we've got a fighter..."

"That we do brother, that we do," Slashmark extended his claws.

Slashmark charged and pushed Graymist to the ground, and took a huge bite into his shoulder. Graymist yelped with pain, as Inferno climbed onto his back, and clawed it ti shreds.

Graymist pushed Inferno off, and batted Slashmark away. He delivered a vicious clawed uppercut to Slashmark's chin, but Inferno had tackled him from the side.

The fight was almost entirely one sided. No matter how hard Graymist fought, The Deadly brothers somehow had a counter and plan for it.

Graymist spat blood out and readied himself. He dodged a wild swing from Inferno and slashed him from the side. Slashmark took this opening and pushed Graymist to the ground. He clawed his belly and sides like a rabid feline.

The Shadowclan cat howled with pain, and pushed the brute off. He turned and ran, realizing that a fight with them was a fight he couldn't win.

"What is this? Where is the confidence you had several moments ago?" Slashmark chased after, and he was hell alot faster. He caught up to him and shoved him to the ground, not letting go.

Inferno grinned "Oh brother...I'm hungry."

Inferno sunk his teeth into Graymist's throat, and ripped his jugular out, chewing it like it was venison.

Graymist spluttered and convulsed...

_"Starclan save me...and kill these SAVAGES!"_

Slashmark laughed deeply "Starclan has no power over us!"

Graymist choked and snarled _"The clans will hunt you down. They will find you and butcher you like you butchered me... they outnumber you..."_

Inferno lowered himself to Graymist's dying self, almost nose to nose and gave the most vilest and evilist grin that would make even dead cats shiver.

_"Numbers mean nothing..."_

* * *

"Keep your guard up Redpaw, we need you strong!"

A small reddish orange cat pounced on the older cat, who dodged flawlessly "Come on Redpaw show me your strength, I know you have it!"

The two had been mock fighting. The two were practicing on the outskirts of camp, as to not disturb the other warriors.

"I'm tired, Sparrowwing!" Redpaw protested "What good is strength when I dont have the tenacity to follow through!"

"Then keep at it!" The black and white cat with violet eyes exclaimed "The harder you train, the longer you'd last!"

Redpaw bit back a rather nasty remark on lasting, but he still smirked at the thought.

Sparrowwing squinted her eyes, seemingly knowing what he was thinking of and sighing "Okay...go get yourself some food. Your still taking those herbs we've prescribed for you right?"

Redpaw nodded "Yes ma'am."

The cry of one of their own gathered their attention back to the center of camp.

"MURDER! MURDER!"

The warrior dropped the body off in the center of camp, as the leader and deputy came out to see the corpse.

The leader snarled "Robinfeather! Where did you find him?"

"Just outside camp, Talonstar," Robinfeather rasped "Look at the wounds! They're to small to be foxes and to precise to be dogs! It was a cat, Talon! We have a murderer among us!"

The camp howled with uproar, some giving possible explanations, others pointing paws.

"REDPAW! REDPAW!" A muscular black and gray apprentice came running to Redpaw "Redpaw it was a cat! The scent of rouges was on the body!"

"Brother!" Redpaw bounded to his brother and embraced "I was worried you might've..."

"No, me and my mentor found HIM outside of camp. Robinfeather was freaking out like hell. I wasn't. Shame he's dead, but now we get to see some action now!"

"Blackpaw!" Sparrowwing scolded "Show some respect. One shouldn't wish for war."

Blackpaw held his head low "I'm sorry..."

Sparrowwing nodded "Chin up, boy. Kids your age are naturally hot headed. Just show proper respect for the dead."

Blackpaw nodded "Yes ma'am."

"LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO FIGHT THEIR OWN BATTLES GATHER NEAR ME FOR A CLAN MEETING!"

Redpaw and Blackpaw immediately looked to Sparrowwing for approval to join.

Sparrowing smiled softly "While Reddie here needs some help, both of you can fight."

Redpaw blushed as Blackpaw instantly rushed over, with his younger brother padding close behind.

Talonstar bowed his head to the body "We shall hold a vigil for our brave deputy. Let us swear that his death will not be in vain. This murder will be caught. And if it is one of us? I warn you now, we will find out your secret."

Redpaw and Blackpaw looked at the once proud deputy. Blackpaw gritted his teeth "We'll avenge him. His murderer will die."

Redpaw nodded his head "The clans will hunt him or her down. Perhaps we can help...what say you brother?"

"Agreed."

* * *

Slashmark grinned "They're holding Vigil. They are easy pickings, brother. All we need is some oleander pulp, rub it on our claws, and then they're all done for!"

"Not the oleander, brother, it smells like shit!" Inferno protested, watching from afar.

Slashmark smirked "It's poison, brother, it works pretty well."

"Maybe later...for now...let's keep our eyes on Shadowclan."

"What about the rest of the clans?"

Inferno smirked, his red eyes glinting with evil intent "They can wait. Remember, we have a price so big on our heads that any sort of noise would bring the wrath of the Underground upon us. Let's take it slow. A murder here, a raping there, some kits beheaded around the corner, let's save the mass body counts for later. At least until the heat dies down."

Slashmark snarled "My claws are itching for a fight!"

"We just killed the deputy of Shadowclan! How in the world are you still trigger happy?!"

Slashmark gave a maniacal laugh "I guess we'll never know."

Inferno looked back to the camp. They were high up in the trees watching from above. Slashmark turned to his brother, grinning "How about Skyclan? It's right around the corner, and they're easy pickings."

Inferno shook his head "No no, even better. Let's get Thunderclan into some blood. That way, the clans think it's a member of Skyclan! For they are the middle cat."

"Poor fuckers, looking for home all their lives only for us to dick em over with our killings."

Inferno smirked "I don't feel an ounce of pity for them. Smug little shits they are."

Slashmark grinned "So...to Thunderclan? What say you brother?"

Inferno nodded, climbing down the tree "Yes..."

_"To Thunderclan."_

* * *

To say this story has no heroes would be false.

For Redpaw and Blackpaw are heroes, are they not?

Heroes are dependent on what you deem heroic.

Many people could and did believe a man killing six million rats was heroic.

Others believe that a man with dreams of protection and fortification for the brethren and land he has worked for heroic.

Heroes could be anything...depending on your views.

Anybody could be a hero.

But trust me when I say...

_**There is nothing heroic about these two.**_

* * *

**OKAY! It is GOOD to write this one.**

**Almost none of you know these two, save for a few (you know who you are), but absolutely NO ONE knows their backstory. **

**Except me.**

**So here we go. The story of the blood bathed brothers. This is going to be one of my darker stories. Darker then Warriors High and New Era. It's going to get intense. a psychopath you have to play the cards VERY close to your chest. ResurrectedXerenity knows this all to well.**

**So enjoy, don't enjoy, it makes no difference. This story will be told.**

**No matter the outcome.**


	2. Rebel

**Rebel.**

* * *

Rebellion.

Good things can come out of it.

Bad things are used for it.

For those who rebel, risk everything for a cause.

But is the cause worth it?

_"Against whom do you jest? Against whom do you open wide your mouth And stick out your tongue? Are you not children of rebellion, Offspring of deceit_," Isiah 57:4.

* * *

Redpaw and Blackpaw had their work cut out for them.

For no one in the clan seemed to care to much about the fact a killer was on the loose in their grounds.

Blackpaw had been building himself up, training harder and fighting harder, taking advantage of his natural huge height and power.

Redpaw had been training to, and while Blackpaw was clearly the superior fighter, none could deny that Redpaw had the brains of ten cats.

Sparrowwing taught Redpaw to the best of her abilities, while her brother Robinfeather trained Blackpaw's Brutish and raw skill.

"Parry boy, dont forget to use defense!" Sparrowwing lectured as Redpaw kept his defense up frustratingly terrible.

Redpaw dodged a overhead strike, and swiped his paw across Sparrowwing's eyes.

His mentor stumbled back, ad Redpaw took the opportunity to dash to the side and launch himself into her, rolling down the ground as Redpaw gave a flurry of swift blows to her back and side.

Blackpaw sighed as Sparrowwing practically threw Redpaw away with just the flex of her back muscles. Sparrowwing went into the crouch, and dodged a side swipe move from Redpaw.

Redpaw grinned, pouncing onto her back again, but this time, jumping off, pushing her to the ground and landing straight on her spine, to which he rolled off of and jabbed Sparrowwing thrice in the head.

His mentor scowled, and thrust her head up, colliding with Redpaw's head. As the orange cat stumbled back, Sparrowwing pulled Redpaw's paws out from underneath him, tripping him to the ground.

Redpaw stood up quickly and spun in a circle, whipping his tail across her face, momentarily, blinding her.

Before Sparrowwing could counter, Redpaw began to convulse.

"ERgH HuRGH ERghER!" Redpaw began coughing.

Blackpaw's face instantly went with horror, and Sparrowwing's eyes filled with regret and pity.

Blood began spewing out of Redpaw's face. Shooting out of his mouth, leaking out of his nose, and the eyes? The crimson liquid gushed like a river of tears. When the leaking ceased, Redpaw began to breathe heavily and sniffle loudly, gasping for air. At its end, he stood over a puddle of blood.

"FIGHT'S OVER!" Blackpaw dashed to his brother's side to catch him as he fell "Red, the medicine cat told you go take your medicine a while ago! Didn't you hear?"

Redpaw shook his head, miserably, as Sparrowwing sighed "That's my fault. I wanted to teach him some fighting moves, because I thought it was more important. Redpaw! Go take your herbs."

_"Yes...ma'am,"_ Redpaw nodded, quickly, slowly padding away both ashamed and weak.

As soon as Redpaw was out of earshot, Blackpaw's face contorted to rage and frustration.

"Sparrowwing!" Blackpaw yelled, getting closer and whispering in her ear _"He needs that medicine! Without it, he'll...don't do that again! He forgets to take it just once, he could-"_

"I understand," Sparrowwing nodded. Any other warrior would be furious at an apprentice scolding and giving them orders. But she deserved it.

Redpaw was a very sickly cat. Without the right treatment, he could gain a vicious cough and his lungs would suffocate with blood.

Blackpaw sighed "Please! He's my brother! Without him I have no one! Don't do that again please!"

"I won't," Sparrowwing swore.

Blackpaw's narrowed his eyes.

_"You'd better not. Cause if he dies...and it's on you? I will kill you."_

* * *

"BROTHER! I'm hungry!" Inferno whined.

"Shut up! What is a patrol hears us?" Slashmark trudged on through the shrubbery in the ShadowClan forest.

Inferno giggled "Then we'll kill them!"

"You're supposed to be the brains! How dare you make me the voice of reason!"

Inferno laughed a good one "DO not worry, dear brother of mine. For no cat can stop us!"

"Stop us? We have cats from seven different branches seeking our heads! Need I remind you that the price on our heads is so big, we can't take a piss without fear of an ambush?! Hunters from all across England are looking for us! The Underground knows our faces, our scents, and we roused up so much hell, that even the devils themselves want us dead for daring to cross them! SO FORGIVE ME, IF I AM NOT AT ALL SKEPTICAL!"

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" A new voice rang out from ahead of them.

Slashmark froze and Inferno chuckled "This is why I am the brains..."

Slashmark growled "Shut up."

"You are trespassing on clan territory. Leave at once!" The Golden tabby cat ordered, as he was immediantly backed up with five other cats.

Inferno smiled "Hullo, dear sirs! Please forgive our intrusion, but do me and my brother have the honor of meeting...oh which one uh...Windclan?"

The Golden Cat shook his head "We are Skyclan warriors. Now leave! I will not ask again!"

Inferno shrugged sheepishly "I deeply apologize for any actions that came across as sinister intent. We are humble travelers from...from London!"

"Never heard of him, NOW GO!" The cat unsheathed his claws.

Slashmark stood behind Inferno as the orange maniac dealt with this problem "Oh London is not a 'him'. It's a 'her'. More specifically a city in the north. A place where cats of all kinds and upwalkers coexist. A place so beautiful, it's tree's shine so bright and touch the stars themselves. We came to talk to clans, for we wish to establish a kingdom."

"A 'what'?" The cat raised a brow. His claws were still flexed, but his guard dropped.

"Think of it as one big clan. If something were to happen to one, the other would assist."

"And what do they do to cats with...prices on their heads so big they can't take a piss without fear of an ambush?"

Slashmark widened his eyes.

Inferno sighed and rolled his eyes.

The silence was so tense, it couldn't be cut by the sharpest of claws.

"So you just let me rant on a festering shithole for no reason then?"

"Kill them."

Inferno flexed his claws and dodged the golden cat's pounce, as Slashmark dealt with the remaining five.

Inferno took the opportunity to dash to the side and launch himself into the cat, rolling down the ground as Inferno gave a flurry of swift blows to his back and side.

Slashmark swiped his claws across one's throat, but wasn't quick enough to dodge one of the cats biting down on his neck. Slashmark growled, and rolled over, crushing the cat, to which he stood up and sunk his teeth into his throat.

The other three remaining cats pounced on Slashmark holding him down.

Inferno was losing horribly to the cat, for he was no true fighter. The golden cat pinned him down and readied his claws "Shame we can't cash in that price. I bet lots of kits would be fed with all that mice."

Inferno began to panic "BROTHER! HELP ME!"

"HELP YOU? WHY DON'T YOU HELP ME?" Slashmark tried to lift himself up, but the weight of three cats was to much.

Inferno hyperventilated as The cat readied the strike.

Only for a sandy blonde blur to shoot out of the bushes and tackle one of Slashmark's captors to the ground, that one cat being the difference in keeping the Brute that was Slashmark contained.

The golden cat looked at the commotion in shock, giving Inferno enough time to swipe his claws across the golden cat's throat, blood shooting out and onto Inferno's face, who happily licked it clean.

Slashmark took into combat with one warrior, while the ginger cat fought the other. Slashmark easily overpowered the warrior, who tried her hardest to fight back, but when she was pinned down, she had no hope. Slashmark squeezed her throat violently and angrily until she moved no more.

The rescuer fought the other cat back, and together, Slashmark and her made duo that would last for ages.

While this was happening, Inferno was busy eating a full course meal.

Slashmark slid his claws down the warriors side, while the rescuer bit down into the warriors spine. The warrior whimpered in pain, as Slashmark believed the killing blow, heavy jab into the warriors skull, caving it like it was water.

Inferno had already ripped out several muscle tendons, and was chewing them verily. His mouth was covered in blood.

"Is that normal for him?" The rescuer asked in a funny accent.

Slashmark shrugged "I bash skulls, he eats them."

"Well we all have our kinks I suppose," she smirked.

"Hoo Arh You?" Inferno asked with his mouth full.

"Da hell he said?" The she cat asked.

Slashmark smirked " 'Who are you' he said. Who are you?"

The cat gave a dramatic bow of her head "The name is Ginger, me lads!"

"Why did you save us? And not run away?" Slashmark asked.

Ginger smiled "Cause ya needed it, didn't ya?"

"But...well dont you know who we are?" Slashmark asked again.

Ginger met his gaze with her stern eyes "Should I?"

Now was Inferno's time to respond "It just as well is you haven't! They're all lies! We were clan cats who we betrayed by our clan mates. The name is...Graymist and Lake."

"I am Graymist," Slashmark said loudly.

Ginger eyed Inferno up and down "Which clan are you then?"

"Which clan WERE we, then," Inferno looked to his brother to finish the story.

"Shadowclan!" Slashmark almost yelled.

Ginger snarled and hissed "I dont much like Shadowclan. But hey, If you just so happen to be hard lucked Rebels trying to shove it up the clans arse, I'll take you to the boss. MAYBE he'll let you go."

"We are not going ANY WHERE with-"

"SEEING AS HOW WE ARE INDEBTED TO YOU," Inferno yelled over Slashmark's proclamation "We will do as you request."

"What polite cats you are," Ginger smirked gesturing forward "Onward then! My people are up north!"

As Ginger turned her back, Slashmark muttered in Inferno's ear "The fuck do you think you're doing?"

Inferno grinned.

"You'll see."

* * *

"Hey, Reddy," Blackpaw padded into the medicine den "You feeling okay there brother?"

"I'm miserable, but less so now," Redpaw smirked, looking healthier.

"I don't care what orders you are given, you will NEVER miss another herb again, okay?"

"Okay," Redpaw scowled "Stop acting like father."

"I'll stop when he and mom come back from wherever the hell they are."

"Maybe they'll come back home with some mice and voles."

Blackpaw smirked "You know I didn't come here just to check up on you."

Redpaw smiled "What? What is it?"

Blackpaw grinned.

"We have a scent for the deputy's killer. Turns out their are two of them. Talonstar is sending a hunting party. We've been invited."

Redpaw sat there too stunned to speak.

"Are you serious?! We're allowed to come?"

Blackpaw gritted his teeth "Well...they didn't say YOU at first, but since I can already hold my own against fully trained warriors, they thought as long as I could protect you, it'll be fine. And a good experience mission for us."

Redpaw smiled "Oh I'm so ready for this! When do we- ERgH HURgH!"

Redpaw began to cough again, but this time, no blood came out. But the effects of drowsiness hit him again, and Blackpaw had to catch his brother from falling.

"We're not going anytime soon. We have to prepare ourselves. And YOU have to finish your herbs. Take them at every meal, because you WILL DIE if you don not."

Redpaw smirked as Blackpaw continued "Are you even sure you can take these killers if or comes down to it?"

Redpaw smirked.

"You'll see."

* * *

**Before I go any further, I want to acknowledge that not all characters in these stories are mine. **

**Slashmark the Brute, Jaggedstorm the Devoted One, Jetstorm the Strong One, Falconkit the brave, and Desighidorah the Destroyer are all OC's of _Daggerstar of Riverclan,_ or whatever name he's using now cause he changes it on the fly. XD **

** Ashtooth the Loyal, Seashell the Lost, Dustpaw the Soldier, Garrison, The Assassins of the Sacred Sun, The Resistance, and Sky the huntress are all OC's of _ResurrectedXerenity,_ who has by far some of the greatest character development skills going.**

**Ambercloud the Caring, Shadow and Ginger, Lightpaw the Dark, Brightpaw the not-so-bright, Cuidichmi the Empress, Mist the Daughter, Quiscest the Sorceress, and Silence all belong to _Shadowmist of Shadowclan_, who might have some terrible ideas that we have stopped her from doing (*Cough*Area 51*Cough*), I would not trade her for any other friend in the world. **

**Coalstrike the Rebel, Fang the Champion, Brisaedir the Monster, Inferno the Crazed, Ghost the Evil, Grassoak the Bully, Wolfclaw the Warrior, Silvereye the Determined, Windfur the Partner-in-crime, Stoneheart the Cold, Sunpaw the Joyful, Centri the Princess, and Dec'ayde the Death Crawler are all characters of yours truly.**

**And I would have to be downright DESPICABLE to not mention the one who brought us all together, _Snowcrystal of Thunderclan._ This proud writer owned the forums of which we role played these characters, and helped us all get to know each other. Flickerpaw the Shaken, and Flurrystar the Proud are just two examples of GREAT OC's that she has made. So thank you Snow! This could never have happened without you!**

**Back on topic, this story is not going to be super long. At most 10 to 13 chapters. But that is only because I have more installments sent in the future, that will eventually all come together. **

**You'll see.**


	3. Apathy

**Apathy.**

* * *

Apathy.

The lack of care or purposeful negligence of the lives of others.

To quote a friend of mine, _ If you are apathetic of one life, everyone has the right to not care about you._

If we were to reflect on all historical disputes and massacres, it all would be started by the apathy of one you could hardly call a man at all.

_Let no debt remain outstanding, except the continuing debt to love one another, for whoever loves others has fulfilled the law. _Romans 13:8

* * *

"Brother this may be the worst idea you've ever had."

Inferno rolled his eyes, following Ginger through the clearing. He looked behind him and whispered _"Fear not. For I have a plan."_

Slashmark growled "Now I'm more terrified."

Inferno chuckled as Ginger looked back at them "Something funny?"

"Oh heavens no!" Inferno said in his posh accent "I just have a bad case of the chuckles."

Ginger shrugged and looked forward, as they came across a small encampment of cats "Shadow! I have some visitors!"

As the cats circled the two brothers, Inferno inspected each one closely grinning "Oh yes...these will do."

A tall black tom came forward, eyes boring into them "Who are they? They smell of clan cats?"

"Ex-clan cats," Slashmark corrected falsely.

"Makes no difference. Your people still killed my great grandfather all those years ago. Back when Bramblestar was still alive. My father's grandfather had such vision for the clans. But your kind squandered it to play in the dirt of your traditions."

"You're Darktail's blood?" Inferno raised a brow, genuinely surprised "Interesting. I take it your leader?"

"Who else would be?" Shadow smirked

Ginger whispered something into Shadow's ear, and Shadow nodded, looking back at the brothers "Ginger tells me you're no friends of the clans. Seeing as I trust her, therefore it must be true."

Inferno pocketed that sentence deep in the vaults of his mind.

_"He believes the words of those he trusts. Let's use that to my advantage."_

"As well you should!" Inferno nodded "For I have never laid my eye upon any cat more brave and ferocious then this one. For why would she lie?"

"Why indeed?" Shadow smirked, finding this cat amusing "You seek to take out the clans?"

"We seek...vengeance," Slashmark said, unsure if anything he said could come back to bite him.

Shadow nodded "If you were to stay with us, our motley gang of rebels will have a greater chance of spreading chaos amongst the clans."

Inferno grinned "Why seeing as how your people saved our lives, I would find it rude to return the favor!"

Shadow smirked "What are your names?"

"Graymist and Lake," Slashmark responded.

"Then welcome, Graymist and Lake!" Shadow held his head up high "You've already met Ginger. This one is-"

Inferno paid no attention.

Slashmark understood now what his brother had in store.

The rising of the ranks.

* * *

"Form up!" Robinfeather ordered, as he was in charge of the hunting party "Blackpaw, Redpaw! Remain behind with the other apprentices. You are to observe, not interact unless necessary."

"YESSIR!" All the apprentices yelled.

Redpaw stood proudly as Robinfeather assigned the groups, and turned his head at the sound of chuckling. Upon realizing where the laugh was coming from, he looked straight ahead again, annoyed.

"Oi Black Lung, good to see you out of the medicine den," a younger brown apprentice smirked, taller and bigger then Redpaw.

Redpaw curled his lip "Good to see you out of elder duty, you spoiled brat."

"The fuck did you call me?" The apprentice shoved his way to in front of Redpaw and snarled "You will show the next leader the proper respect!"

"Next leader? Oakpaw, you're not being leader simply because Talonstar is your father. _Step-father."_

"Oh Black Lung you better watch yourself, or else I'll-"

"You'll what?" Blackpaw snarled, behind Oakpaw, claws flexed "Cause if you do anything other then show my brother the kindness and gentleness he deserves, I'll cut you up so badly, you're pelt will be a decoration for the fucking floor."

Oakpaw gulped and sauntered away "You'll be sorry. Or dead. You'll be dirt."

"Run along now," Redpaw mocked as Oakypaw stormed away. He looked to his brother with a smirk "Where would I be without you brother?"

"Six paws under and a nice reputation."

Redpaw bit back a laugh as Talonstar beckoned the party farewell.

The Group consisting of ten, four apprentices and six warriors (Robinfeather and Sparrowwing included) delved deeper into the pine forest.

Redpaw sauntered in the back, behind Oakpaw, while Blackpaw was in the front of the company with his mentor Robinfeather.

"Alright, so where was our deputy's body found?" Oakpaw asked Robinfeather.

Robinfeather looked ahead "He was found near Skyclan's border."

"Skyclan? Are we sure this isn't an act of war?" Blackpaw asked.

Redpaw prayed it wasn't true, while Robinfeather shrugged "It's...hard to say. The body was dragged so it's possible it was left there so we would think it was them...but in the other paw, the scents of the killers smelled profusely like the lake. Without a doubt, they live close by."

"If it is Skyclan," Oakpaw smirked "We'll send the bastards right back to where they came from."

"I would advise against that," Sparrowwing said, looking back to Oakpaw "The gorge they live in has been commandeered by the twolegs."

"How'd you know this?" Blackpaw asked, suspiciously.

"Back when me and Robin here were loners, we went past that old place, thinking nothing by it until we found the clans here, and made a life. When we learned it's history, we were saddened to see Skyclan's legacy tarnished."

"Which is a good reason for them to start a war here," Oakpaw continued "Pent up aggression and the fact that we've practically been abusing them for centuries."

"Like the way you abuse Reddie?" A warrior in the middle snickered.

Oakpaw smiled sinisterly "I'm just having fun. Right Redpaw, my buddy?"

"Yeah," Redpaw muttered "Sure..."

Blackpaw smirked "Need some alone time boys?"

"Shut up!" Redpaw chuckled, while even Oakpaw gave a little snicker.

Sparrowwing smiled at the fact they we're starting to get along.

Blackpaw gave a deep laugh "Speaking of Skyclan, you think Starclan has some sort of grudge against them?"

"What are you talking about?" Another apprentice responded.

"I mean, they've been dicked over for a while now. The Legendary Firestar tried to bring them back, but there wasn't much room, and then Darktail comes around and starts to dick them and SHADOWCLAN over for a laugh or some petty family issues, seems like Starclan thinks these guys shouldn't even be-"

_**WRUUMPFFHHH!**_

The ground caved in as Blackpaw and Robinfeather went through the ground.

"HOLY SHIT!" Redpaw jumped back in fright.

"ROBINFEATHER, BLACKPAW! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Blackpaw groaned and looked up at the ceiling "I'm alright. Robinfeather?!"

"I'm here," The warrior replied "This must be one of those old tunnels back from the golden age. I thought they all had been caved in."

"Lucky us, GET US OUT!" Blackpaw roared.

Robinfeather shook his head "No, keep going! Pick up the trail and hunt them down! We'll find a way out! The air here is fresh, so it has to enter somewhere."

"Understood," Sparrowwing replied "FORM UP! We make to the Skyclan border."

"Blackpaw?" Redpaw asked timidly.

"I'll be fine, keep going brother!" Blackpaw responded as he and his mentor delved deeper into the tunnels.

* * *

**Alright, so how are y'all liking the story so far? Remember reviews help, no matter the criticisms.**

**I'm getting good at this. Redpaw and Blackpaw's story, and Inferno and Slashmark's. Make no mistake. There paths WILL intercede.**

**Until then, have a Merry Christmas!**


	4. Greed

**Greed**

* * *

Greed.

The act that destroyed countries.

Greed is synonymous with selfishness, for one cannot be greedy for good causes.

The lust of wanting more, is the path to losing everything.

_Then he said to them, "Watch out! Be on your guard against all kinds of greed; life does not consist in an abundance of possessions."_ Luke 12:15

* * *

Blackpaw shivered in the cold recesses of the tunnels. He followed after his mentor, getting colder and colder "Are you sure this is the right way?"

"No, but do you know the right way?" Robinfeather snapped back "You're welcome to take whatever route you think is better, but there is strength in numbers."

Blackpaw scowled "Okay, then...you know you never were a smart mentor."

Robinfeather smirked "No I wasn't. My job was teaching you how to fight, not think. Think however you want!"

Blackpaw snarled "God how'd I get stuck with someone like you as a mentor?"

"Sins of the past, present, future, take your pick," Robinfeather grinned "Seeing as how I haven't failed you yet, some respect and maybe a little courtesy would be nice."

"Yeah it would, wouldn't it you-"

Blackpaw's leg gave way beneath him and his head hit the stone floor.

_**CRACK!**_

Ringing...

Blackpaw fluttered his eyes open.

Loud noises.

A soft voice speaking to him.

"The fuck...?" Blackpaw muttered.

Everything was blurry.

Blackpaw coughed "Am I bleeding?"

Another loud noise.

Blackpaw focused on his vision.

Robinfeather was standing over him, concern in his eyes "BLAAAAARAAAAAAAAAA RRRRRR OOOOOOOOOOO AAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

"What?!" Blackpaw coughed.

"AR OOOOOOOOOOOOO OHKAAAA!"

"WHAT?!" Blackpaw roared.

"BLACKPAW! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Blackpaw heard the words more clearly now "Oh...yeah, yeah I'm okay. Am I bleeding?"

"Like I told you, no," Robinfeather shook his head.

Blackpaw rolled onto his backside "Oh...my head...what happened?"

"You slipped. Can you stand?"

"I...I think so..."

"Then come on, Let's go."

"I'm coming, ya dafty," Blackpaw muttered, standing up with a little trouble "The pain in my head is gone."

"Good...now let's go."

"I'M COMING! GODDAMN I JUST KNOCKED MY HEAD OPEN! I'D APPRECIATE SOME CONCERN OR COURTESY! THAT WOULD BE NICE!"

Robinfeather growled.

"Yeah it would, wouldn't it?"

* * *

Slashmark listened to Shadow's plan, eyes bulged "You want us to what?"

"I want you to kidnap some of Thunderclan's cats. Interrogate them, and see what we can learn."

"If that is your wish," Inferno bowed his head.

Slashmark had his mouth agape "I'm sorry, but what does that have to do with vengeance?"

Before Shadow could respond, Inferno chimed in "Because the more we know of our enemy, the more chance we have to defeat them."

"Exactly," Shadow smirked.

Slashmark shook his head "Why not just observe from afar? Or send a sleeper cell to inform us?"

"Too risky."

"And kidnapping warriors isn't?" Slashmark shot back.

Inferno turned to exit the camp "We'll be fine. So long as we keep our heads."

"OUR heads?" Slashmark turned and followed him "You're the one who fucking eats cats."

Inferno grinned "Makes a nice meal. That and it replaces the blood that I...lose."

Slashmark caught on and shivered "Oh...didn't know there was a reason behind it."

"Now you do."

The two brothers walked through the woods precariously. They brushed past trees, dirt paths, some bushes and an old field.

After what felt like hours, Slashmark groaned and lowered his head.

"Headache?"

"Yeah..." Slashmark nodded "Keep going, I'm fine."

Inferno smirked "We both know that neither of us are 'fine'."

"The headache will be gone soon," Slashmark clarified.

"That's...good..." Inferno had his eyes set ahead of them.

Slashmark set himself to a crouch, as his brother stalker forward slowly.

"-because our borders are what keep the clans the clans. It sets what prey we can eat, and where we can go freely."

A thick and heavy voice.

"Oh...so, what would happen if we didn't have borders?"

A small, squeaky female voice.

"The clans rivalry and lust to dominate each other would spiral out of control. Amberpaw don't you ever cross them. Wars have been started for far less."

A young, healthy voice female voice.

"They'll do," Inferno muttered "Get in position."

Slashmark silently, entered the foliage, circling the warriors.

Inferno looked out of his hiding spot to look at the prey again.

A brown female tabby, a black tom with a white underbelly, and a younger sandy orange tabby with green eyes.

Amberpaw sighed "I wish Coalpaw could have been here."

"You're brother will be travel worthy tomorrow, sweetie," The Mother replied "Medicine cat's orders."

The Father grinned "Chin up, daughter. Pretty soon Coalpaw will be back in action and the two of you will be the finest warriors Thunderclan ever produced."

Inferno smirked, making his presence known "What a charming and delightful creature...mind if I see her?"

The two warriors snapped into action, immediately getting in front of Amberpaw. The father hissed "Who are you?! Why are you on Thunderclan territory?!"

"Mommy?"

"Stay behind us, Amberpaw," The mother hushed. Amberpaw began to shrink and slowly backed away further behind them.

Inferno chuckled "I apologize for my intrusion. My my it's a lovely-"

"STAY BACK! You think we will buy that? Anyone can pretend to be friend, with a nice personality, but we're not Skyclan! We don't buy that bullshit!" The father snapped his teeth "Now leave! Take your cruel intentions else where!"

Inferno was mildly impressed, but smirked all the same "Brave, but foolish. I simply needed your presence. But now...well what do you think, Brother?!"

The two whipped back to see an unconscious Amberpaw, with Slashmark standing over it. "Ain't that a treat?"

Before they could focus back on Inferno, the mangy orange cat had already leapt in the air, and bashed their skulls against each other.

"LIGHT'S OUT!" Inferno cackled.

Slashmark shrugged "What do we do with them? Take them back to camp?"

"No...we'll take the little one. The adults...well, tie them with some vines and hide them, then we'll come back to finish the job."

* * *

Redpaw followed after Sparrowwing, while Oakpaw scoffed "Come one. It's a good idea!"

"No it's not," another warrior replied.

"You mean to tell me that alerting all of the clans of these killers won't do a thing?"

"No it will, just makes ShadowClan look bad," Sparrowwing replied.

Redpaw cocked his head "Yeah, but our pride isn't worth the lives of our warriors isn't it?"

"If we needed help with every rouge, we'd be called weak. We're not, that's Thunderclan's job," The warrior replied.

"A river is uphead. We cross via the broken tree, and it will make a bridge to the other side," Sparrowwing said.

"Won't that take us to Thunderclan territory?" One warrior asked

"We've been in their territory," Spawrrowwing responded.

Oakpaw scoffed "Why not just swim? I'm sure we can make it."

Redpaw sighed "Can the warriors go first? I'm...well I can't swim."

"Neither can they but as long as you stay balanced you'll be fine, Black Lung," Oakpaw smirked.

"The current is too strong. You'll be swept into the lake if you do that. The bridge is the only way."

"Well that's a shame. Would love to see Black Lung try and drown."

Redpaw snarled "Stop calling me that..."

"Or what, Black Lung? You gonna do something about it, Black Lung? Or can you do nothing without you're big brother to save you, eh Black Lung?"

Redpaw drew his paw back and slashed at Oakpaw's face, not having it.

Oakpaw was about to retaliate, when Sparrowwing roared in anger "STOP IT! You two hitting each other, when those murderers need punching? Hard?! Save it for the rouges."

Oakpaw backed down, still glaring at an ignoring Redpaw.

Sparrowwing gracefully crossed the river, and the rest of the hunters did the same.

"Ladies first," Oakpaw scowled. Redpaw scowled and looked at the log, hopping up onto it.

Oakpaw grinned.

And pounced onto Redpaw, knocking the two into the river.

"OAKPAW, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sparrowwing roared.

But it was too late.

The two were swept into the current.

As Redpaw tried desperately to stay above the water, Oakpaw clawed and bit down on the apprentice.

Redpaw began to panic, fearing for his life.

_"I'm going to die..."_

* * *

**"Merry Christmas Ya filthy Animal, and a happy new year!"**

**Don't forget to review! That stuff helps a million.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. Hunger

**Hunger**

* * *

Hunger.

The constant lust for fuel to keep you going.

You aren't just hungry for food.

You can hunger over anything.

_Through want and hard hunger they gnaw the dry ground by night in waste and desolation; _Job 30:3.

* * *

Shadow looked at the prisoner and scowled "This isn't what I had in mind."

Tiny little Amberpaw was curled into a ball out of fear. She was surrounded by the Brothers and the rest of the rouges. She buried her head, afraid beyond words.

Inferno grinned "You said bring a hostage back. We brought a hostage back."

Slashmark nodded as Shadow inspected the poor thing "There there.,,it's alright. We won't hurt you. We just want to ask you some questions, okay sweetie?"

Amberpaw shook her head "No! No! No! You'll hurt me!"

Shadow gently laid next to the young cat, licking it's muzzle "I give you my solemn vow, that I shall not hurt you."

Inferno smirked while Slashmark let a growl escape his throat.

Amberpaw shook with fear, looking around at the camp. Her eyes settled on Inferno and she tightened in fear.

"You!" She squeaked "Where's my mom and dad?"

Inferno widened his eyes at the apprentice, as Slashmark muttered "Aw shit..."

Shadow rose to his paws, staring at the brothers "What did you two do to het parents?"

Ginger eyed the two very suspiciously as Inferno curled his tongue with deception on his lips "We left them. With any luck, they've woken up and warned the camp that we mean business."

Shadow signed and turned back to Amberpaw "Hear that little one? Your parents are perfectly safe."

Slashmark let out a small sigh of relief, while Inferno continued "If you'd like, we can bring them over so you can see them?"

Sladhmark sucked his breath back up again while Amberpaw nodded furiously "YES! YES PLEASE!"

"You goddamn fool," Slashmark muttered to Inferno.

Said cat grinned "Very well. Shadow? Would you mind two extra hostages?"

Shadow grinned "I wouldn't be opposed."

"Then let us make haste, brother mine," Inferno chuckled, padding away with Slashmark in tow.

When the two were well out of earshot, Slashmark cuffed his brother hard on the cheek, claws sheathed "The FUCK are you doing? I thought we were gonna have some fun with them?"

"We are," Inferno growled "I just needed a well placed excuse to get out of there."

"Oh," Slashmark said, feeling stupid all of a sudden "I wish you'd fill me in on these devious plans of yours."

"Brains," Inferno gestured to himself, the pointed his tail at his brother "Brawns. Executioner, Butcher. Immovable object, unstoppable force."

Slashmark grinned "Butcher...I like the sound of that..."

The two cackled evilly as they went back to collect their prize.

* * *

Redpaw sighed and gasped for breath as he hit the sandy shores of the lake. He swallowed air and looked behind him, seeing Oakpaw crawling after him.

Redpaw hoisted himself to his feet, as Oakpaw held himself up "The hell are you doing?! You could have killed me!"

"That was the idea, Black Lung!" Oakpaw growled.

Redpaw hissed and gained a stance "FOR REAL? You're trying to kill me? WHY?!"

"Well without your brother, I'd say you're pretty weak, that you need to learn your place!" Oakpaw spat.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! YOU EGOTISTICAL PRICK! THIS IS ALL ABOUT ME INSULTING YOU?!"

Oakpaw launched himself at Redpaw who didn't dodge quick enough and received a deep cut on his side. Redpaw hissed and batted Oakpaw away with quick strikes like Sparrowwing taught him. Oakpaw ate most of the hits and powerhoused Redpaw in the jaw.

Redpaw stumbled back, and ducked under a wild swing. He counter attacked with a brutal cross to Oakpaw's neck, and a vicious clawed uppercut to his throat.

Oakpaw growled "Oh Black Lung, you have no idea how long I've waited to do this..."

"Oh I know, you SNAKE!" Redpaw hollered.

"Snake? Okay then, and you're a VULTURE! A SCAVENGER! Piggy backing off the kills of others! You've never hunted anything!"

Redpaw growled "DON'T TRY TO JUSTIFY WHAT YOU'RE DOING! YOU'RE KILLING ME CAUSE I'M THE ONLY ONE ALIVE WHO'S BRUISED YOUR POOR INFLATED EGO!"

"Alive yes, but not for much longer!" Oakpaw pounced, sinking his claws onto Redpaw's back, while the smaller cat rolled over, trying to break Oakpaw's grip.

Oakpaw stayed firm on Redpaw's back and grinned "Come on Blood Lungs! WHERE'S THAT ARROGANCE NOW!"

Redpaw growled and with tremendous strength, broke free, and hit the side Oakpaw's neck so hard, a crack could be heard.

Oakpaw's eyes bulged out as he went limp, gasping for air. He collided with the ground, trying to breathe.

The victor stood over Oakpaw, huffing, eyes seeing red _"You think it's funny? My pain? Every breath I take, HURTS LIKE HELL! Every exhale, could be my last!"_

"I'm-I'm Sorry!" Oakpaw whimpered.

Redpaw felt the anger inside him boil up_ "You think it's funny, watching me lose blood? Well...LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!"_

Redpaw sunk his teeth into Oakpaw's neck, viciously. He began to suck the blood out of Oakpaw's body, and swallowing it into his stomach.

Oakpaw screamed and cried out in terror, and eventually, darkness consumed him. His eyes ran shallow, his breathing ceased.

Redpaw let go of Oakpaw's neck, blood dripping out of his mouth. With crazed eyes he licked his lips.

He grinned an evil grin, and barred his fangs.

* * *

A little soot black tabby tom padded through the forest, alone.

"Mom? Dad? Flurrystar said you guys should be back by now...we're really worried about you..." He whispered "You've been gone for quite a while. I ran away to find you guys. I am so worried...will I be in trouble when I get back?"

Silence.

The Cat padded through the forest, eyes looking very frightened "MOM? DAD? AMBER? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

He padded through the bushes.

When his eyes laid rest on the sight in front of him, he screamed and dropped to his belly.

Two corpses of cats, one male and one female, stared back at him. There lower jaw had been removed, and their tails had tied teir feet together, and they'd been propped up against the tree trunks.

"Mom...? Dad...?" The cat said. fighting tears "No...no...no no no NO! NOOOOOOOO!"

Inferno and Slashmark watched up high in the tree branches. Slashmark grinned "Should we kill him?"

Inferno shook his head "No. We told Shadow that the clans knew about our threats. Now they actually will."

Slashmark nodded, looking at the poor cat bawling his eyes out, whimpering on the cold ground.

"We should kill him. The more go missing, the more cats they send, and more we can kill."

Inferno shook his head, staring at the soot black tom "No... we've had our fun. Let that the kit go. He'll go tell the clans what he's found, and then Shadow makes his move. Then, we sit back, watch the chaos. Besides, He's no threat to us."

"Since when has that stopped us?" Slashmark chuckled menacingly.

Inferno grinned, but his eyes didn't leave the broken cat "It hasn't. But honestly, we have to maintain the delusion that we're loyal to Shadow. Let him go. That and what the hell can one cat do?"

"Don't get sloppy, brother," Slashmark warned, hopping from branch to branch, away from the murder scene.

Inferno nodded "Yeah...what can he do?"

He dashed away after his brother.

Unaware, another cat had been watching from above the trees. The cat hopped from branch to branch, after the brothers.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! MAY THE MEMROIES YOU MADE BE MERRY, AND THE MEMEORIES YOU'LL MAKE BE MARVELOUS!**

**Now, what'd y'all think about that Redpaw scene, with him killing Oakpaw in anger. Was he justified? Or is he no better then Inferno and Slashmark?**

**Speaking of brothers, where's Redpaw's? **

**FIND OUT, NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Adios.**


	6. Rage

**Rage**

* * *

Rage.

The corruption of anger.

For rage and anger are two separate sins.

Anger is the feeling of ferocity at another.

Rage is the corruption of one's mind and soul for trivial matters.

_He that is soon angry dealeth foolishly: and a man of wicked devices is hated._ Proverbs 14:17.

* * *

Redpaw picked his teeth with his claws, getting the last of Oakpaw out of his mouth.

Yeah.

You read that right.

What was left of Oakpaw was a battered and destroyed corpse, with chunks of himself missing.

Redpaw licked his lips, feeling more refreshed then he ever had. He began to ponder that the blood he sucked from Oakpaw's corpse, did replace the blood he coughs up.

"I guess I now know how to replace lost blood," Redpaw smirked, kicking dirt on Oakpaw's corpse "Fucking prick. You got what you deserved. The vultures can have the rest of you."

Redpaw dragged Oakpaw's body into the river, watching the current take the body out into the lake. He grinned evilly.

"Goodbye Oakpaw."

"What did you do?"

_Redpaw froze in fear._

He turned around to see his brother, staring at him in shock.

_"What did you DO?!"_

Redpaw panicked "H-He tried to kill me! So I Killed him!"

Blackpaw gasped in horror "I...no! NOT YOU!"

Redpaw stumbled back, as Blackpaw shook his head "It doesn't matter, why did you...you KILLED Oakpaw!"

Redpaw began to cry, the realization of what he had done sinking in "Am I going to be in trouble?"

Blackpaw looked at his younger brothers eyes and frowned. He quickly shook his head "No, we'll just...we'll say that he was swept away by the current. And that's it."

Redpaw sniffled, his breath smelling of blood, and Blackpaw noticed it "What...did you cough again? I don't see any blood puddles."

Redpaw's eyes widended as he let that sink in.

_"He didn't see me eat him?!"_

"Uh...yeah, yeah, little bit. I'm very tired."

That was a lie.

In truth, he felt more invigorated then he ever had in his life.

Redpaw looked around "Wait...where is Robinfeather?"

"He's...uh, I think he's talking with Sparrowwing," Blackpaw answered "I hit my head in the caves, I've started blacking out, so everything's a little foggy."

Redpaw looked down at Blackpaw's paws, and gasped "Brother...you have blood on your paws."

Blackpaw looked at his paws and widened his eyes "Oh...I do...huh."

Now it was Redpaw's turn to question his brother "Your head? Are you okay?"

Blackpaw groaned "Honestly, no. Head hurts like hell."

"Do you need some poppy seeds?"

"NO!" Blackpaw roared, furious all of a sudden "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! IT'S JUST A HEADACHE! STARS REDPAW, I'M NOT DYING!"

Redpaw backed up slowly, scared.

Blackpaw sighed and grinned "Come on, we need to regroup with Sparrowwing."

His brother nodded, brushing past of Blackpaw, as Blackpaw took the moment to stay behind in the fighting spot.

Unnoticed by Redpaw, Blackpaw looked at Oakpaw's corpse floating away, and grinned madly.

_"Good job, Reddie. Good job..."_

* * *

Coalpaw kicked the dirt under the bodies of his parents, tears dried up.

His expression said all.

His small teary eyed feeling were gone. Instead was the lit fire of a cat on a rampage.

"I swear, I will find your killers. I swear..." Coalpaw said with a righteous fury.

He stormed off leaving, the new graves marked by stones, in the dust.

As he stomped away in a storm of anger, he brushed past another cat visiting a different set of graves.

A dark gray tom with white paws, a light gray muzzle, and light amber eyes. One of his fangs was chipped and a long burn scar resided over his right eye.

"Coalpaw…"

"Leave me alone, Traitor," Coalpaw refused to look at him.

"Coalpaw, I'm sorry. When I cast my vote, I had no idea that they were in danger! Your parents were two of the most strongest warriors I've ever met. I had no reason to believe they were in danger!"

"It's because of that, they help couldn't have came sooner! I knew they wouldn't just be "running late" as Stoneheart so dastardly put it! Leave me alone, Ashtooth. Let me mourn in peace."

As Coalpaw padded away, Ashtooth stood in front of him. He sighed "I know what it feels like to lose your family. My-"

"NO! NO YOU DON'T, ASHTOOTH!" Coalpaw roared having enough, hackles raised and ears drawn back "YOUR FAMILY DIED IN AN ACCIDENT! MINE, WERE MURDERED! UNJUSTLY! BY YOU, STONEHEART, SILVEREYE, SHARDTAIL, OCEANSONG, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Ashtooth's gaze hardened as Coalpaw roared, his claws clenched into the dirt. He began to snarl, and his hackles raised. However, his voice reamined low and calm "I'm sorry...I'm here to talk, help you now, as I should have."

Coalpaw scoffed "No you're not! The only reason you're here is either to mourn YOUR family, OR because Jetpaw told you to! We are not friends, Ashtooth! And we _never_ will!"

"You know what...you're right," Ashtooth spat "I don't care for you. Why should I? I'm only a warrior who took an oath to watch over his clanmates-"

"I'm not your clanmate!" Coalpaw hissed "As far as I'm concerned you're just a cast off rogue with no where to go! So leave me alone!"

As Coalpaw moved past Ashtooth, the warrior scowled "Fine. You want to be like that? Okay. See you around, kid."

"I'm not your kid, so why do you care?" Coalpaw hissed, this time speaking a fact "We're not brothers, friends, or even allies!"

"No...it seems we're not," Ashtooth growled, walking to the graves of his kin respectively "And it seems we _never_ will be."

Coalpaw scowled, walking deeper into the forest.

Parts of him felt bad for openly shutting him self out from the warrior, but he held on to the fact that he was partially responsible. All his clan mates were.

He felt his paw steps become heavier with each step, and his heat hardening with each breath. His soul was burning, and his mind was the fuel. He wanted vengeance.

He wanted blood.

As he padded past some shrubs, he bumped into a tall shecat with a white pelt. She held green eyes.

"You want vengeance?"

Coalpaw nodded "I want blood."

"Their camp is up north between Thunderclan territory and the Twoleg place. Tell your clan mates. Kill them all."

Coalpaw nodded, rage blinding him to run home, as the cat looked to the horizon.

"I'm coming for you, Inferno and Slashmark."

* * *

**Who's this new helper? Is she the same cat who followed the brothers? Is she someone we know?**

**Find out soon, on Brothers of Blood.**

**And yes, you will se that other warrior in another installment. He's a favorite of mine.**


	7. Family

**Family.**

* * *

Family.

It is said the bonds of blood are thicker then water.

This can mean two things...

One, that no matter how good of friends you are, family will always be more important.

Two, that blood spilled, is more important then the water you share at birth.

Blood, means Family.

Family, means Blood.

_"A friend loves at all times, and a brother is born for a time of adversity." – Proverbs 17:17_

* * *

Slashmark scowled as Inferno schmoozed his way up the graces of the clan of rouges.

He couldn't understand what he was gaining at.

But he did understand why.

Shadow had taken Amberpaw around to bond with her, something about making her a clanmate.

Now that he was gone, Inferno had been sweet talking the rouges, and getting them to trust him. He heard bits and pieces of the conversation, but all of it was small talk.

Inferno smirked "Alright Gold, have a nice night, and remember what we talked about."

"Thanks, and I will," Gold grinned, padding to his nest.

"Out of all the killing and fucking we could be doing, you're playing green boy with these asshats!" Slashmark whispered.

Inferno grinned "They are becoming Loyal to me. As I am now loyal to them. Or so they think."

"What does it matter?" Slashmark questioned "We could kill em all in there sleep the next time we are on watch guard!"

Inferno grinned "Why soak our paws in blood, when we can send pawns to do it instead?"

"Why indeed?" Slashmark muttered "You're gonna overthrow Shadow!"

Inferno grinned, but instantly, his head shot up, nose in the air "We're not alone! CLAN CATS!"

Instantly, the forest came alive.

Clan cats burst from the shadows, attacking the Rouges in surprise.

Slashmark dove into the fray, attacking two Thunder clan cats with his mighty and furious blows.

Inferno panicked and tried sulking away into the shadows, only for one Large slate grey tabby tom with green eyes to tackle him into the dirt, clawing at his underbelly.

Inferno shoved the cat off, and before he could retaliate, he heard a familiar voice. One he first heard in anguish.

Only for it now to be recognized as a cold and bloody fury.

"SLASH THEM! BEAT THEM! CRUSH THEM! MAKE THEM SUFFER! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" Coalpaw roared at the top his lungs, watching from afar. His eyes were set on all of them, fury and anger radiating off of him like beans on a hot skillet "MAKE THEM PAY FOR KILLING MY FAMILY!"

"TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" Slashmark retorted, hollering at his brother while taking hits from some Clan Cats.

Inferno sent his eyes back at the clan cat, who snarled "You killed two clan cats! You cannot go unpunished!"

Inferno rolled his eyes, and pounced on the cat, biting deep into his neck.

"CLIFFRUNNER! KILL HIM!"

Cliffrunner shoved Inferno off and batted his face with thunderous paws. Slashmark came out of nowhere and tackled Cliffrunner away from his brother and battled him instead.

As Coalpaw fumed, The mysterious white cat with green eyes padded beside him "Stay put. Your time will come..."

The apprentice barred his fangs, as the cat called out to them.

"REDPAW! BLACKPAW! STOP THIS NOW!"

Inferno and Slashmark turned to her immediately. Inferno's eyes converted into slits "You..."

* * *

Redpaw walked through the forest, following his brothers footsteps.

"How much longer until we get to Sparrowwing?"

"She'll... be by the border..."

"We're PAST the border, Blackpaw!" Redpaw yelled "STOP! Tell me where we're going!"

Blackpaw stopped in his tracks and turned to face his brother "We're leaving."

Redpaw widened his eyes "What?"

Blackpaw nodded "I heard about a place up north. Place to the northeast. Place called London. We'll live there."

"Why?!" Redpaw asked.

"We killed cats," Blackpaw shrugged, seemingly indifferent "We have to leave before the clan cats recognized us."

"What?! I...wait...YOU KILLED CATS?!"

"Who do you think killed our deputy, Mousewhisker?"

Redpaw stood there in shock and silence "THAT WAS YOU?! But...BUT YOU AND ROBINFEATHER FOUND IT TOGETHER!"

"Speaking of Robinfeather, it won't be long before his body is found in those tunnels," Blackpaw smirked.

Redpaw shook his head "You're...you're a murderer!"

"So are you."

"WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING CALM ABOUT THIS?!" Redpaw screamed.

Blackpaw shrugged "Should I be worried?"

As Redpaw panicked, Blackpaw grinned "Be honest. Why should we stay? The clan abuses you, and I've outgrown them."

Blackpaw contined "Think about how GOOD it felt when you killed Oakpaw...how invigorating it was. You ate him, I know that. I saw your face as you carved him...you enjoyed it..."

"That...that isn't the point!" Redpaw cried.

"THAT IS ABSOLUTLY THE POINT!" Blackpaw burst out in anger, as Redpaw stood there, unfazed. He stood there, in some sort of trance.

Redpaw felt the world spin.

_"You can still feel the rush...can't you?"_

Redpaw looked at Blackpaw, as he began to distort out of reality. His voice warbled and his eyes glowed yellow.

_"Coming so close to getting caught..."_

Redpaw shut his eyes tight, Blackpaw's voice echoing throughout his head, warbling in pitches and frequencies he'd never thought possible.

_"Knowing what you'd have to do if one of your clan mates discovered the body..."_

**_"Discovered what you. Had. Done."_**

Redpaw snarled, trying to drown the voices out.

_"It was that moment, where you stood in the void, enjoying the flesh and blood of your enemy, now tell me..."_

**_"How. Did. It. Feel."_**

The world stopped spinning.

The voice ceased in irregularity.

"How. Did. It. Feel."

Redpaw opened his eyes and answered.

"Good."

Blackpaw laughed as Redpaw admitted it, and grinned "Come brother. Let's go..."

* * *

"Sparrowwing," Inferno snarled.

Inferno dodged a overhead strike, and swiped his claws across Sparrowwing's eyes.

Cliffrunner charged and pushed Slashmark backed, and the two tried their best to overmatch the other.

Sparrowwing stumbled back, as Inferno took the opportunity to dash to the side and launch himself into her side, biting fiercly into her skin. The momentum sent them rolling down the ground as Inferno gave a flurry of controlled slashs and jabs at Sparrowwing's face.

Cliffrunner dashed forward and tripped Slashmark by his front paws, and slammed his paws down on Slashmar's face.

Sparrowwing scoffed grinned, pouncing onto her back again, but this time, jumping off, pushing her to the ground and landing straight on her spine, to which he rolled off of and jabbed Sparrowwing thrice in the head.

His once mentor scowled, and thrust her head up, colliding with Inferno's head. As the orange cat stumbled back, Sparrowwing scowled "I've been waiting until you would return! When Graymist's body was found, I knew it was you!"

"I knew it would bring you!" Inferno grinned "Not that you wouldn't have shown up anyway, you hero you."

Sparrowwing scowled "I trained you BETTER then this!"

"It seems not!" Inferno growled and leapt at her.

Sparrowwing dodged, and raked her claws across Inferno's side. Inferno roared in anger, and spun around, launching himself at her chest, biting hard into it, blood being guzzled down like a leech with flesh.

Sparrowwing shoved Inferno off of him, and Inferno was tackled by Cliffrunner, who took this opportunity to interfere.

Cliffrunner called to his clan mates "ENOUGH! WE'VE PROVED OUR POINT!"

Inferno stumbled to his feet, as Cliffunner scowled "Do not ever return to our clans."

"What? WHAT?!" Coalpaw snarled "YOU DIDN'T KILL ANY OF THEM!"

"Enough have died," Cliffunner exclaimed "Let's go home."

Coalpaw refused to listen, and charged at Inferno.

Inferno drew his paw up, and slashed downaward right into Coalpaw's right eye, leaving two long marks raking across it.

As Coalpaw rolled on the dirt in pain, Inferno lifted his paw for the killing blow...

Only for Sparrowwing to jump in the way, Inferno's paws sinking into her body.

Sparrowwing sighed and muttered to Coalpaw.

"Run."

As Sparrowwing died, Coalpaw clambered to his feet and retreated with his clan mates, tears in his left eye, and his right eye stinging.

Inferno snarled, turning to his fellow Rouges.

They were badly injured and beaten. Some could barely stand.

Inferno sighed "Come. Let's go."

"What about Shadow?"

Inferno grinned.

"Shadow was a traitor! He knew they were coming, and sulked off to leave them for us!"

Ginger shook her head "He wouldn't!"

"HE DID!" Inferno growled "Shadow said that we should have taken back these clans LONG ago! He was too scared to do it now, and by the time we were preparing, our enemy fired first! We must LEAVE! FORGET THE CLANS!"

"WE SHOULD DEAL WITH SHADOW FIRST!" Gold snarled, as his friends agreed with him.

Inferno nodded "All in due time, my friends. For we must first recover! There is a place up north! A cesspool ruled by a cruel king! We will hide out there!"

Ginger sighed, as Gold rallied the cats "I'd like to nominate LAKE as our new leader, on account of Shadow's treachery!"

"Lake is dead," Inferno grinned "In his place, lies a lit Inferno. And Inferno will BURN ANY WHO OPPSE OUR SURVIVAL!"

There it was.

Assuming his identity.

With full support.

"INFERNO! INFERNO! INFERNO!" the rouges cried loudly.

Slashmark stumbled up to his brother's side "You...you certainly know how to keep fish in the same spot, dontcha?"

"Yes brother. I do."

* * *

**Here lies the end.**

**Not the ending act, but the end of this part.**

**One chapter is left. For those familiar with the story, you will probably know what happens in it.**

**To those who don't. Sit back and watch the gore.**


End file.
